Distributed networks with client-server architectures are now ubiquitous. These networks are used for various high-performance computing needs, such as, for example, finite element analyses, simulations, gaming, and other computationally-intensive applications. For these types of computationally-intensive applications, latency in packet switching can result in undesired delays. As a result, the industry continues to seek ways of reducing latency.